Mend the Broken?
by Liets
Summary: Technically a sequel to To Claim An Original, but can be read on it's own. Caroline is different, very, different. Klaus now has to decide, fix his broken beacon, or revel in the new, darker, Caroline Forbes.
1. Chapter 1

They knew Caroline. They were her friends. They knew her. But now… They knew they only thought they did. They watched her go from sweet and full of light, wouldn't even harm a fly, to what she was now. Deadly.

"I told you Klaus was a bad influence on her." Damon would say to no one in particular. Stefan didn't know what to make of the changes in Caroline's behavior. Bonnie still struggled to believe that their Caroline was gone, she saw what happened from behind the veil, she saw Caroline lose her warmth, she knew it wasn't Klaus who had done this to their friend.

And Elena…

Elena realized that trying to confront Caroline was maybe not the best option. Three times she tried to find out what was wrong with her friend, every time she woke up where she had last been standing, Caroline nowhere in sight, and a dull ache in her neck.

They came to understand that their Caroline was gone, she'd said so herself when they found her draining the life out of some poor unsuspecting victim in an alley behind the grill. They even tried getting her mother to help, and she tried. She tried harder than the others. She tried getting through to Caroline. It didn't work.

And Caroline disappeared.

They all tried finding her. No one told Klaus about the change, and every time he asked, they pretended she was fine. When asked about her whereabouts, they simply replied with a non-committal shrug, as if it didn't matter. But it did matter. It mattered a lot.

Klaus tore through the town in his search for the blond vampire, and couldn't find her anywhere. He tried the forest, the results were the same. After another long day of trying to find her, Klaus returned home. The others gave up, believing she was either dead, or gone for good. But he couldn't, wouldn't accept that. He could feel her in the air, he knew she was still in Mystic falls. He refused to stop looking.

"After everything you put her through with your selfish quests to help Elena, and you give up on her, after only a week? You should be ashamed to call yourselves her friends."

He said that to them the last time he saw them. They looked ashamed, but he knew it wouldn't last long. Eventually they'd forget about Caroline. But he wouldn't. He had been waiting long enough to find someone to love, and who loved him as he was, flaws and all. He wouldn't just give up on her because she'd vanished into thin air.

He resented them.

He paused at the steps leading to his front door. All the air in his lungs was knocked out at the sight before him. He took the stairs two at a time as he tried to get closer to her. He needed to be near her, to hold her, feel her against his chest, hear her soft breathing as her hands fisted in his jacket as she held onto him as if her life depended on it.

She turned.

He stopped.

Her blood-painted lips lifted at the corner as he stared at her.

"Hello Klaus."


	2. Chapter 2

They stood there, staring at one another. Klaus took in her appearance, trying to fit it to the Caroline he knew. When they'd finally told him she was different, he never knew they'd meant like _this_.

Her eyes were sparkling with a deep buried urge, her hunger. Her hair was a tousled mess, and yet, she managed to make it look perfect, as if it was intended to be that way. The golden curls were tainted with specks of blood, old and new. Her smile was amplified with her fangs, being displayed proudly by his angel, strangely enough; this smile seemed to fit perfectly on her beautiful face.

She moved towards Klaus, confidence pouring out of every step. He tried to find the caution she used to hold in her eyes, even at times when they were intimate, and found none. She was now the very embodiment of the predator a vampire was meant to be; powerful, sexy and above all, dangerous.

She stopped as their chests touched. Her sapphire blue eyes searching his own, she was challenging him to make a move. What the move would be, depended on him. He knew the choices, either attack her and try to destroy whatever had a hold over her, or, adjust to the changes in the girl he loves.

They stood for what felt like hours before he moved. His hands pulled her hips against his at the same time his lips crashed against hers. She responded immediately. Her finger twisting themselves in his hair at the nape of his neck as her tongues battled each other for dominance. He growled when her fangs scraped over his lips, blood spilling from the cuts for a second before healing up again. He raked his blunt nails across the small of her back under the shirt she was wearing, causing her to hiss a muffled cry against his lips.

He broke the kiss after they stumbled into his home, and he pinned her against the wall. Her legs instantly wrapped around his hips, and he could feel her warm moist heat, hovering over him, through her shorts and his jeans. She tried pulling him back to continue the kiss, but he slammed her into the wall again, causing her to let out a short cry. She glared at him, he met her glare as he searched for the real Caroline inside of her.

"She's not there. You can stop looking now." He snarled at her remark and tried pulling away from her, only to have her push him onto the ground, and pin him down, her legs on either sides of his hips. She started grinding against his rock hard member, and he lost all control.

They tore through one another's clothes; shreds of material littered the floor as he thrust into her, right to the hilt. She responded with a throaty moan, sounding almost like a growl, and started grinding against his pelvis, every movement she made was sending jolts of electricity through him, every slow painful movement was met with a moan from both predators.

He flipped her over and drove deeper into her as her first orgasm hit. He didn't slow his pace, and with a brutal force, slammed into her as she tried to ride out her orgasm, only to supply her with two more, crashing simultaneously, causing her to see stars. He moved again, and they found themselves in his bed, her nails digging into the headboard as he brutally slammed into her from behind, still not showing any signs of slowing his pace. He pulled her flush against him, and after a few more thrusts, found his own release. They crashed onto the bed, holding onto one another as they waited for the orgasm haze to slowly leave their minds.

Caroline curled into his side, hooking her leg over one of his own as she mewled in content. His arm automatically pulled her closer to him, his hand resting on her hip as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. She looked up at him with the same challenging spark in her eyes as before.

"I told you." He swallowed.

"I know." She pecked his cheek and nuzzled the crook of his neck before finally drifting off to sleep.

Caroline was gone. The human Caroline was no longer inside of this girl lying next to him. Was it possible that Caroline had switched her humanity off? He looked down at the girl lying next to him. _No._ If that were the case, she would have killed Elena and the others. No her humanity wasn't switched off, but it wasn't exactly there either.

He didn't mind having this new Caroline around, but he knew the risks of having her like this. He knew what he had to do before she really lost everyone she loved. He closed his eyes, not exactly happy with the solution presented to him, but if he didn't do it, who would? Tomorrow he would take her into the forest, and he would try to do what's right.

He was going to fix her.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 5 of his 'Fix Caroline' mission, and still no results. Day 1, she played along, thinking they were playing a game. Day 2, she started growing weary of this 'game' and started pushing back. Day 3, she fought him, physically fought him until he'd grown tired of her tantrum, and refused to fight her any longer. Day 4, she tried fighting dirty, again, worked for a little while, until he got bored. And today…

Today she was being as stubborn as ever, except today, her delicious lips were set in a pout, her forehead just a little bit crinkled between her eyebrows, and her eyes were shooting daggers at him. He'd be lying if he said he didn't find her absolutely adorable at this moment, on the contrary, he very much wanted to bite her plump bottom lip and dominate her once again.

Unfortunately, he had a job to do. So he did what any desperate man would do, he knocked her out, and threw her in a cell.

He sat there wondering what had happened to her to make her like this. Was she trying to show him that she could be the bad guy, if so, then why keep up the façade? Was she acting out against the Salvatores and her friends after they'd been treating her the way they've been for all this time? If so, why not just kill them? How was being a bitch making them suffer?

Bitch.

It hit him so hard, Klaus nearly fell out of his chair.

"Deborah."

"She's dead you know. Killed her myself too." Klaus' eyes snapped to the blond in the cell, she had her back rested against the wall, her knees bent and her feet planted on the ground as she nonchalantly commented on his previous lover. Klaus scoffed. She glared at him. He could feel the heat of her glare piercing through his skin.

"Caroline, love. Deborah was almost a thousand years old. And, no offence sweetheart, you're tough, but you're not that tough. If you'd made a move towards her, she'd have snapped your pretty little neck."

They sat in silence, watching one another. He started going over it in his head. Could she have really killed her? Is it possible that Caroline had done what he could not? Is it possible that Deborah was dead, after all these years?

She saw the concentration on Klaus' face, and when she smirked, he knew. She wasn't lying. She had done it. She had killed Deborah. And she was boasting about it.

"I'm not as weak as you thought Klaus."

"But how?" She shrugged, obviously bored with the topic already.

"She compelled me to give in to my true nature, to do what the vampire inside of me wanted to do, and I did. I snapped her neck and set her on fire."

Klaus couldn't help but feel immensely proud of Caroline. Sure he was still trying to comprehend that she killed a vampire so many years older than her, but the fact that she was so calm about it, and practically bragging about it, he couldn't help but gaze at her in admiration.

A few more minutes passed in silence. He watched her as she looked around the cell. It's been a few days, she should be feeling hungry now, especially after the two fights they'd had.

"I know what you're trying to do Klaus. It won't work."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I'm not broken." She stood and walked towards the bars of the cell. "I'm not compelled anymore. The spell broke as soon as she died."

"So why are you like this?" he asked, trying to find the answer he so desperately needed. She merely shrugged as a small genuine smile graced her lips and eyes.

"I'm a vampire Klaus. Not a human. It's time I started acting like one." He had no response.

He opened the cell door and stood aside as she walked out. She stood in front of him and cupped his face with both hands.

"I'm still me Klaus. Just, a little less human. I still live by the same rules as before."

"But the blood, and the girl." She shrugged as a blush crept to her cheeks.

"Yeah, I was a little peeved, and the bitch was pissing me off, I killed her before I started drinking from her. The other blood was from blood bags." He straightened up as he dared to ask the question that's been plaguing his mind for so long.

"Does this mean you'll be going back to the Salvatore's little gang against me?" She smirked and wound her arms around his neck as she pressed up against him, leaving no space between them. Her lips brushed his ear, and the smell of her rose perfume, mixed with the lingering scent of the blood intoxicated him as she answered his question.

"I'm gonna stick with the winner this time."


	4. Chapter 4

"She's with _Klaus_? How is that even possible?" Damon tried hard to concentrate on Stefan's reply, but that question kept repeating itself over and over again, not once giving him a moment's peace. He shook his head, catching the last part of Stefan's reply, and his blood boiled.

"She's on his side Damon. From now on, she's the enemy."

"Then we kill her." Stefan scoffed, and Damon rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what the next words were going to be.

"With Klaus as her body guard? We all still want to come away from this battle alive, Damon." They both sighed simultaneously. "However..." Damon could feel his interest peaking.

"Yeah?"

"And this is a long shot, but, maybe there is a way to bring her back over to our side." Damon scoffed at his brother's naivety, but his retort was cut short when Stefan explained himself, and the plan completely. After a few seconds of silence from Damon's end, he finally felt his shoulders sag in defeat, and reluctantly agree to the plan.

"Just so you know, I'm _really_ not okay with this."

* * *

"Explain to me again why i have to go in their and convince her she's on the wrong side?" Damon sighed again, as he and Elena stood across the street from The Grill.

"Because, Elena, you and Caroline are best friends. And she would do this for you." Elena turned to face Damon, and scoffed at him.

"Are you serious? Ever since I became a vampire, all she's ever done is hate me."

"Just go in and do it. Okay? If it doesn't work, we can throw Stefan a big 'We told you so' party, and dance the night away." Elena rolled her eyes at him, but walked towards The Grill anyway. She didn't think this plan would work, Damon obviously didn't think so either, so why was he making her do this? To prove Stefan wrong, or because he actually does want Caroline back? A wave of jealousy swept over the brunette, which she shrugged off, knowing she was being childish.

She spotted Caroline the moment she walked in. She looked... Good. Almost, dare she say it, happy. Her hair had it's usual curl to it, but a little bit longer than she remembered it being. Her clothes were, as always, in immaculate condition. But something was different. Her smile wasn't the usual friendly Caroline smile. That smile belonged on Rebekah or Katherine's face, not on Caroline. Caroline made that cocky smile seem just a little bit more scary than the aforementioned vampires did.

"You're not thinking of changing her mind, now are you love?" Elena jumped at Klaus' sudden closeness to her. She could fee anger rolling off of him as he stood behind her, and she dared to turn around and face him. Her head held high, and her jaw set.

"She's my best friend Klaus. Whatever trick you've got on her, we're going to erase. And she won't want anything to do with you any more." Klaus' eyes darkened, and Elena could feel fear gripping her, but she held her ground. If anything happened, she was sure Caroline would help her. Caroline wouldn't let Klaus hurt one of her oldest friends. Elena was sure of it. Klaus took a menacing step towards her, and she froze in her spot, careful not to let her fear show through._  
_

"Careful with the threats love. I don't think you'd want me to cause a bloody scene here, now do you?" Elena swallowed her fear down, and turned to move towards Caroline, stunned to find her a few feet away from where she stood.

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested." Elena stood, shocked for a few seconds before shaking herself awake, and stared at Caroline in disbelief.

"Caroline, we're best friends. Why are you throwing all your friends away for Klaus? He's the _enemy_, remember?" Caroline smirked, and Elena felt a chill run down her spine as Caroline stepped towards her, her arms crossed over her chest.

"No, Elena. _You're _the enemy. And if I were you, I'd play it smart, and _never_ forget that." She pushed past Elena, and moved straight into Klaus' open arms.

"Caroline, what has he done to you? Where's the old Caroline, the one who would give herself up for her friends?" Caroline turned around and shrugged.

'She got bored with you and your drama." And on that note, they left The Grill, leaving Elena stunned and quiet.


End file.
